


Garashir Week - Staying the Course

by Ds9girl



Series: Staying the Course [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Babies, Confessions, Cute, Family, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kidfic, M/M, Vacation, Wedding, doubts, garashir week, lizard babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ds9girl/pseuds/Ds9girl
Summary: Little drabbles in the Staying the Course/Altering Course verse for Garashir Week.





	1. Day 1: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Altering Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278406) by [AuroraNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova). 



            “If you just admit it, then this will end.” Julian reminded him, his hands posed threateningly.

            “My dear I have no idea to what you are referring” His voice was firm but his mouth twitched betraying his true feelings.

            “Very well then.” Julian made his move his hands coming up to Elim’s sides.

To his credit, the Cardassian had excellent control in most scenarios but this was not what he had been trained for. His lover’s hands threatened to break his careful composure. He felt the first twitch as his body tried to twist away from the assault. Then another. His control had really softened over the years. All it took was one precise assault to a patch of small scales on his upper rib cage and it was over. Elim’s composure broke as he thrashed away from his intended, an undignified laugh making its way out of his traitorous lips. He caught a glimpse of Julian’s wide smile as his fingers continued tickling up and down Elim’s torso.

            “My-- my dear-- Please! Stop!” His words coming breathless between gasps.

            “Say it!” Julian commanded laughing.

            “I don’t see why I must.”

            “Say. It.”

            “I Elim Garak am _ticklish_.” He confessed and the assault stopped. He was finally able to catch his breath.

            “Really? You don’t say? Now was that so hard?”

            “If you must know, yes. My pride is wounded. _Ticklish_. Such a childish word. Cardassians do not spend time on such things, even as children!”

            “Of course they don’t,” Julian chuckled and Elim pouted. He raised a hand and Elim flinched anticipating the assault, but instead Julian cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together grinning.

            “But I’m not Cardassian so you’ll have to get used to it.”


	2. Day 2: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding shenanigans 
> 
> ds9girlfics.tumblr.com

Elim stood in the corner watching Julian out of the corner of his eye as he danced with Ezri. _Really? At their wedding?_ He thought, jealousy bubbling under the surface of his smiling composure, he tried to shift his attention back to whatever Keiko was saying, something about peppers and lack of water and _–did she just touch his shoulder? Really?_ Catching himself again. He knew that it wasn’t the same in Terran and Trill culture. He needed to calm down. _Oh… Keiko had stopped talking_. She had followed his line of sight and an amused smile graced her lips. He must have let his composure drop.

            “You know Garak, I’m sure he’d rather be dancing with you.”

            Just as he was about to reply, Ezri made eye contact with him, grinned, leaned in and whispered into Julian’s ear. _The nerve of that girl! Oh. Julian was coming over_. He was grinning widely as he pulled Elim away from Keiko with a wink in her direction. She waved them off. Julian brought his hands up to his neck ridges and stroked a thumb along the ridge under his ear. Wildly indecent for the present company. He was still grinning widely.

            “A little bird told me that you might be pining for a dance.”

            “Well the thought may have crossed my mind as I watched you and Ezri out here attempting to do so. She really is a bad influence on you my dear.”

            “Ah yes, concerned about my dancing prowess. Not at all jealous I’m sure.”

            “Of course not, wherever would you get that idea my dear?”

            Julian leaned in and whispered “Mhmm. I’m sure the flushing of your neckridges was simply excitement for tonight.”

            _Well now it certainly was._


	3. Day 3: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Vacation. Takes place about five years after Staying the Course, pronouns neutral to remain spoiler free.

The wind blew harshly and Elim tucked the blanket more firmly around his shoulders. Despite the chill, he was enjoying himself. Julian was running down the beach chasing their now five-year-old child. He smiled. This was a scene that ten years ago he never would have thought possible.

 

When Julian had first suggested they take a trip to Earth, he had been shocked. In over nine years of marriage he had never expressed any interest to return to his home planet, seemingly content to remain on Elim’s with the occasional trip to Deep Space 9 or Bajor to visit friends and colleagues. Had he been keeping this desire quietly out of some guilt, pity, or obligation? Julian had quickly dismissed his concerns. He was happy as ever on Cardassia, but he wanted to share his home world with their child. Share that part of their heritage. Elim could not fault that.

 

So here they were, the sun beaming down on the Island of Oléron in France, the wind chill slightly much for him but apparently fine for his human husband and half human child who were now running into the water. Julian caught his gaze, eyes glinting, smile wide. He smiled in return. It was a good day, a good life.


	4. Day 4: Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Doubts. Takes place, at the end or right after Staying the course. Again, pronouns neutral to avoid spoilers.

They were so small. Laying in the crib, sleeping, peacefully unaware that there was anything more than the world that lay behind their pinkish grey eyelids.  Elim’s hands gripped the upper bar of the crib tightly. _How could he be the father they needed?_

 

            His own father had been no role model that was certain. Tolan of course had shown him a glimpse of what a father could be, but so much had happened after that. So much manipulation. All for the greater good at the time, the assumption that he would never be in this situation. Never be so fortunate.

 

            He reached down with a slightly shaking hand and smoothed the strangely textured sparse hair over their head. He had not known he was capable of such love and fear at the same time. It outshone what he had felt while courting Julian and that was a feat in itself.  He heard soft footsteps behind him and arms wrapped around his waist, Julian’s chin hooking itself over his shoulder. Elim’s breath was shaky.

 

            “They’ll love you so much. You’re already so protective and good with them.”

 

            He supposed the ease with which his husband can read him without even seeing his face is exactly the vulnerability he had once thought himself incapable of. The arms tightened around his waist and the pair watched their sleeping child.


	5. Day 5: Secret Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Secret Agents, about 5 or 6 years after STC?

            A small laugh, shushing, light footfalls followed by heavier ones. His lips quirked into the hint of a smile. He keeps  his eyes on his padd. He definitely did not see a colourful blur in his peripheral vision.

           

            The floor boards creek behind the couch under the two sets of feet and he feels a small hand press into the back of his head. He gives an exaggerated gasp as he lifts his hands up.

           

            “We’ve got you yadik, I mean falcon. You need to come with us!”

 

            “Oh no, what will you do with me?” He asks very fearfully.

 

            “We’re going to put you in jail and you won’t escape.”

 

            “I would expect not!”

 

            He stands up and sees his husband holding back a grin, hands also in the shape of a phaser pointed at him.

 

            “Agent Bashir, we meet again.”

 

            “Falcon.”

 

            The smaller finger phaser comes to his back.

 

            “Start walking!” they command, and then in a quieter voice, “the jail is my room.”

 

            He obeys with a smile and he watched his husband walking backwards up the stairs pointing at him with a determined but playful expression. He watches as he misjudges the top of the stairs and falls backwards with a thud. Both men break character to the chagrin of their child.

 

            “Yadik! Daddy! No!” they whine as Elim helps Julian up with a smile.

 

            “Very dignified, agent.”

 

            “I try, you’re still in our custody.”

 

            “At least try to be convincing then.”

 

            The game resumes.

           


End file.
